The Amazing Keyblade
by xConquistadora
Summary: Roxas finds out that the Keyblade does more than just slay Heartless. [Hinted XigDem]


"_Number Thirteen. Roxas. The Keyblade's chosen one."_

Why did he have to be the chosen one? Why couldn't it be someone else?  
Because he was Sora's Nobody, as Xemnas had plainly put it.

Sometimes, he didn't want to be a Nobody. He didn't want the responsibility to have the power of light and wield the Keyblade. He wanted to be normal!  
Then again…what was normal anymore?

Axel, his best friend, had said that with the Keyblade came huge responsibility. However, he said mostly they also got many advantages. The pyromaniac had this theory that the Keyblade could open anything that had a lock to it. It sounded completely silly to Roxas, but then again…

The blonde looked to the right of his bright room. He spotted a large door which led to his closet.

The chosen wielder had never dared to open that closet. Demyx had informed him that there were monsters inside, but that wasn't the reason. The real reason for his never entering that closet was basically that he had never been able to open it. It seemed to be locked.

Locked?

Now curiosity washed over the young boy. He leaped off of his gray bed and ran over to the corner where his closet resided. In a matter of seconds, he stood directly in front of the closed door.

He stepped back.

Put one foot in front of the other.

Extended his arm, pointing the Keyblade at the door.

Waited.

A small white orb began to form at the tip of the key.

Roxas watched in pure amazement as a jet of light shot out from the key and hit the doorknob on the spot. The door seemed to glow on its edges. Wind whirled desperately around him. And just as quickly as it had started, it was over. The closet door was open.

"Are you kidding me??"

The young teenager didn't know what to do. At first, he just stared at the empty passageway in front of him, looking at the darkness before him. Then, it hit him. He had opened the closet door. With his Keyblade. He could open anything!

Roxas began to laugh. At first, it was just a small laugh. Then, this small laugh exploded into a riot of giggles and snorts, and the calm boy was now dashing around the room with his arms in the air. "I OPENED THE DOOR!!"

"Hey Roxas." A certain red-headed fire user poked his head through the main door. "Demy and I came to ask you if you wanted to go skat- Roxas? What are you doing? Why are you laughing like that? Don't…don't throw the clothes out of your closet. !!? Since when do you wear pink?!"

X----------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------X

"So let me get this straight." Demyx finally said, not long after having come in to Roxas's room and seen the scary sight before him. It had been one crazy sight. Clothes had been scattered all over the room and the only thing that wasn't out of order was the window. No, wait, the window had been shattered. Never mind.

Axel and Demyx had walked in, unsuspecting that they would get tackled by the ever-so-energetic Roxas. He was ecstatic- they couldn't get him to calm down. Finally, Axel had slapped the young boy so hard he had almost flown out of the already-shattered window.

_Then_ he had calmed down. And he had told his two friends the story of how he had gloriously opened the closet. Now, he was listening to Demyx speak his mind about this whole thing.

"You can open anything…only if you just concentrate with the Keyblade?" Demyx thought for a while, placing his index finger on his chin. The water summoner then began to laugh. "That's awesome! You could open the bathroom and walk in on someone with that thing!"  
"OR you can open Demyx's diary!" Axel began to laugh at his own little joke. Roxas looked at him in surprise and Demyx seemed ready to just about kill him.

"You have a diary?" Roxas blinked in curiosity over at Demyx, who was blushing madly and shaking his head.  
"No..! It's a _journal!_ Even Luxord keeps one!" Number Nine complained, raising his hands into fists and striking Axel back with it. "Axel!! Why'd you have to go and mention it?!"  
Axel did seem taken aback by the sudden blow. Demyx wasn't the fighting kind, and as one of his best friends, Axel knew that very well. So of course he was surprised when he was thrown ¼ across the room by that small punch. Even Roxas gasped.

"Well…" Axel laughed as he regained balance and rubbed his arm sorely. "I guess that diary of yours has to be pretty important, for you to hit me like that. What do ya keep in it, Demy? Maybe secrets about Number Two?"

"XIGBAR?!" Roxas had to crack up. He held his side as he doubled over in laughter. Just the mere thought of Demyx fantasizing about the Organization's second-highest member…it was hilarious!

Demyx began shaking his head furiously, then jumped up and pointed at his two friends. "There's nothing in there! Stop talking about it, you two!" he snarled and opened a portal, then angrily stomped off.

"Wow." Axel laughed and shook his head. "I think he's got secrets in there. We have to check it out later."  
"Yeah." Roxas looked to his red-headed friend and grinned. "Right now, you gotta get out of here. I have to clean this room..."

"Take care, Roxy." Axel laughed as he opened a portal and stepped through it. He waved his arm carelessly as he walked away. "Meet me in the hall later! Got it memorized?!"  
The young teenager shook his head in amusement and sighed as he began to kick the clothes on the floor towards the newly opened closet. "Yeah, I got it…"

X----------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------X

"…_You could open the bathroom and walk in on someone with that thing!"_

Demyx's words rang throughout Roxas's head as he kicked the final bushel of clothes into the closet and gently slammed the door shut. It _did_ sound like fun, using the Keyblade to his own advantage. However, would it really be worth it…?  
Yes it would.

Being as sneaky as he could, Roxas and his beloved Keyblade pranced over to one of the nearest bathrooms. Knowing that their castle was one of the biggest this world had ever seen, there were going to be many bathrooms supplied. There was an equivalent of thirteen bathrooms, just in case in some odd and rarely specific scenario, all of the members had to go at the exact same time.

Now...which bathroom would he choose?

"Not one…not two…three…" Roxas sat down near a long hallway and began to think. He counted off of his fingers as he numbered off the bathrooms. Each numbered bathroom corresponded to its numbered member. This is why he was canceling out all of the ones he knew would kill him.

"Four…no. Not five, six, seven…no, not seven! Eight…NO. Nine…ten…eleven…twelve?" he stopped at the number right before his. Twelve.

Larxene.

"She'll flip out!" Roxas thought to himself, placing his Keyblade on his lap and leaning upon it. "She controls electricity…so I'll get fried!" he began waving his arms around, then blinked and began to think some more.

"Electricity…but…electricity doesn't mix with water…! So…" Roxas began to now think deeply into this. If electricity didn't mix with water, and she possessed that element, could she not bathe?  
This thought was great. He _had_ to go inside Bathroom #12 now.

Quickly he jumped out of his sitting position and began to run down the extremely long halls. He ran down, passing about six floors until he reached his destination. Bathroom Number Twelve.

Leaning in closely, he discovered quite a great sound. Singing. Someone was singing in room number twelve. And who else in this castle had a feminine voice?

The Key of Destiny took a step back and aimed at the door. Soon enough, his name proved itself once again and a beam of light shot out from the weapon. The door squeaked open in no time.

"Hm?" Came the voice from inside the room. The singing stopped. Roxas froze and did not move. His breathing came in short, silent gasps. Sky blue eyes flickered nervously, checking to see if he had been discovered.

"Oh well. It was probably Axel again…" came Larxene's voice, followed by renewed humming.

Roxas could breathe again.

Quietly he pushed the door open. He stepped in curiously and looked at the closed shower curtain. It was black with lightning bolts patterned neatly upon it.

Figures.

Now the sheer element of curiosity washed over him once again. He had a strong urge to just throw that curtain to the side and see what was behind that fog. Needless to say, he really wanted to see what Larxene was doing while showering other than getting clean.

So he grabbed the shower curtain and tossed it carelessly to the left.

There was a scream.   
Then there was thunder.

Then there was a scarred Roxas running down the halls, screaming for his life.

X----------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------X

"…_you can open Demyx's diary!"_

Now these haunting words lingered in the blonde's mind. Demyx had given him a great prank to pull off, but it had resulted in Roxas almost trying to pry his eyes out with a fork.

So…would Axel's plan be any better?

The young boy looked at the Keyblade. He seemed to be staring at it to effortlessly ask it question that he knew would not be answered. If he wanted to find out what was inside Demyx's diary, he had to go see it himself.

Besides, it would be _great _revenge.

Grinning, Roxas stood up and began to walk down the halls. He looked to his right at all times as he walked. There, every once in a while, he'd see bold printings of several roman numerals. That signified what rooms were in that floor.

Panting, he stopped near a blue-tinted hall to look at the numbers on the walls.

"VII, VIII, IX"

_IX_

_Demyx's hall._

It was time to play "Sneaky Roxas" again. He trailed along the walls of the silent hall, then stopped at a blue door marked "IX; Melodious Nocturne." He knocked on the door and waited. He prayed that no one was there.

And no one was.

Was everything just going to go perfect for him today? Well, if it was, it was great!

He turned the doorknob, knowing that Demyx never locked his door. Silently he pushed the door open and walked inside. His jaw immediately dropped at the scenery.

There were no floors! The floor was a huge aquarium! The WALLS were huge aquariums! There was a REAL shark floating above the CEILING! Demyx had really gone all out with his water obsession! The kid even had a water bed! So many exclamation points!!!

For some reason, the fact that the floor was glass seemed to scare Roxas a little, and he began to walk cautiously across the room. Finally, he reached a nice bedside drawer, colored blue. He began to open the drawers and look through them, trying to find some kind of notebook or papers that could serve as a diary.

Bingo.

A small notebook was hidden right beneath all of his other collectibles, varying from fake turtles to stuffed dolphins. It seemed important- there were the words "DEMYX'S PROPERTY, NO TOUCH" scribbled all over the cover. Roxas laughed under his breath as he saw this. Then, he lifted his Keyblade and pointed at it. It took effort to hold his arm high above his head and point at it, but soon enough, the orb began to glow. A small beam of light later, the notebook opened. Roxas sat down on the water bed and eagerly began to read.

"_First day._

I'm no longer Edym. The Superior said that's not my name anymore. It's Demyx.

_I think it's cool!  
I get to write in this journal now. One of the members, a red-head, told me it would help me rant. I think his name was Axel. He seemed like a really nice person."_

"That's how Axel knew." Roxas blinked, then shrugged and kept reading.

"_Second day."  
_

"This is boring! Where's the good stuff?" Roxas snarled and flipped through the pages angrily. Finally, one specific name caught his attention; Xigbar.

Now he read once again.

"_Eight hundredth, ninety-fourth day._

_I can't stop writing about him. I'm sure you've noticed, huh Journal?_

_Xigbar just keeps invading my mind…_

_I think I'm starting to feel again. Superior keeps telling me it's just in my imagination, but I have a strong imagination and I say I'm feeling again!_

_I think…I think I like him._

_This is really weird…because I know Xiggy would never like me._

_Hee, Xiggy. I call him that. He lets me._

_He says we're just friends. I think I want to be more than that._

_  
I wish he'd…"_

Roxas read on for a few more pages.

There was a scream.

Then there was Roxas running down the hall, screaming for his life.

X----------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------X

Not long after Roxas's second scarring that day, a dark silhouette appeared upside down in Number Nine's room. A fanged smile shone in the darkness.

Xigbar did his ninja flip and landed normally on the floor, then looked around. "Hm…wonder where the kid went…we need to practice on his fighting skills!" he groaned and plopped down on the water bed, then rested his elbows on his knees and let his hands gently hang between his legs. That was when his single eye spotted something on the ground.

"What's this?" Xigbar lowered down and stretched his arm out to grab what seemed to be a notebook, lying open face-down on the ground. He twirled it around and looked at the cover.

"Huh. 'Demyx's Property, No Touch'. " He tossed the book between his hands and smirked. "Must be a journal." Swiftly the Freeshooter opened it up and began to read.

"…_I think…I think I like him._

_This is really weird…because I know Xiggy would never like me._

_Hee, Xiggy. I call him that. He lets me._

_He says we're just friends. I think I want to be more than that._

_  
I wish he'd just come up to me and…someday just…"_

Xigbar read on for a few more lines. Shortly after, he blinked in surprise.

"The kid wants to do _what_ with me?!?!"


End file.
